


Worth It

by Prongs_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Krolia, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galtean AU, Guard Lance (Voltron), Leith - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Lotor, Prince Keith (Voltron), Queen Krolia (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, brief angst, hint at adashi, hint at shadam, klance, mentions of Zarkon, mentions of adam, nothing to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_writes/pseuds/Prongs_writes
Summary: "That was it, he was leaving all of it behind. His life, his family, his responsibilities, and all in favor of the man in front of him. Oh, what a sweet thought that was. How worthy of all of that Lance was. "
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/gifts).



> For mum, hopes this manages to make you at least a bit fluffy and happy. Love ya :)

Worth it

Footsteps echoed down the long corridor. A fast tap, tap, tap against the white floor. Keith’s breaths came out in small puffs, the cloak billowing behind him as he kept on glancing behind his shoulder.

Just a bit more, he thought. Just two more turns and then he was out of that place.

The queen’s words echoed in his head as he walked. Harsh, cold, commanding, just like always. 

Keith kept his head bowed low, a sign of respect that had been drilled into him ever since he was strong enough to stand on his own. But right then, Keith felt no respect. No, he felt anger. Cold and seething. So much so that the red marks that adored his cheeks were flaring bright red, glowing against pale skin and reflecting his inner turmoil far too much.

His mother, queen Krolia, must have noticed. She wasn't blind, after all. But she said nothing. Instead, she continued unbothered, her own purple marks completely normal. 

Of course, they are, Keith thought bitterly. She wasn’t the one being forced into stuff against her own will.

“Akira”, she continued, using the name Keith hated from the depths of his soul, “This isn’t a request nor a choice. This is an order! As a future king, you are to…”

Keith’s head snapped up, quick and alert. His ears twitched. “No”, he said, teeth gritted, fists clenched as he straightened his back.

“What?”, she stopped to a halt. Her eyes narrowed. Good, she was angry. Finally some reaction. 

“You heard me, I said no. I am not going to be marrying Lotor.” He stood there defiantly, head held high, holding eye contact with the eyes that resembled his own.

“This isn't a choice, Akira. This is your duty”, the queen started slowly, as if speaking to a mere child. 

Keith bristled, disgust and hatred coursing through his veins as he stared her down. “I don’t care, I won’t do it. There must be another way out of this.”

The Marmora kingdom was a kingdom of fighters, used in big wars and for defending other kingdoms and territories. They weren’t that big but they were significant. However, they lacked certain resources for further development. King Zarkon from the Galra kingdom was informed of that and kindly offered a one of a kind deal, as he put it. All they had to do is form a royal marriage between their two kingdoms and unite them. The Marmorans would get their resources and free guard, unlike then when they had to pay for the Galra guards who worked as elite security for them, and in return, they only had to merge their two kingdoms together. Keith didn’t like the sound of that.

It sounded like an amazing deal, perfect even. And it would’ve been...if Keith decided to corporate, The Marmoran prince had other plans in his mind though. He wouldn’t be marrying Lotor even if that meant going at war with the Galra. Not then, not ever. And he decided to make it known.

“There isn’t”, she answered briskly, “Think about our future...”

“I am thinking about the future! My future!”, he almost screamed but managed to hold himself back despite his blood boiling, churning, sizzling. “I refuse to marry someone as rotten as Lotor. Those people aren’t trying to help us. They’re trying to use us so that they can have a force powerful enough to go against the Altean kingdom!”

“Enough!”, his mother yelled. In one swift motion, she raised off her throne and made her way over to Keith. Before he could react, she raised her hand and placed a harsh slap on Keith’s scarred cheek. White hair fell across his face as his head snapped back, the sound of the slap echoing in the empty throne room. 

“I did not teach you to be this selfish, Akira”, she scolded as she calmly returned to her seat. Keith let his head fall down, shame burning in his cheeks. “As the future king, you have to think about our people. Right now, we don’t have any other way out, our resources are going to run out in a couple of phoebes and then what? We cannot afford for the kingdom, which had been ruled by our family for generations, to go down. Think like a king and not as a childish prince for a change. It’s time for you to face the real world.” 

The words hit Keith’s heart hard. He never wanted it. Any of it. He never wished to be the king. He wasn't even cut out for it. He was good for fighting, not for ruling, unlike his cousin, Shiro. He should be the future king, not Keith. 

“And what if I don’t want to?”, he questioned quietly but carefully, choosing each word as cautiously as possible.

That made her slow down and fix him with a confused gaze. “Want what?”

“What if I don’t want to be a king?” He said it. The dreaded question. One that had been in his head for far too long. It was out, in the open, waiting for the even more dreaded answer. 

“This isn’t a matter of choice. You have to be the king. That’s what you’ve been trained for, Akira”, she explained. Her patience was running short, that much was obvious from the way her ears twitched and the marks started to glow. Keith didn’t care, though. “You are to rule Marmora as soon as you are of age.”

In less than a phoeb then. Keith was to take the throne in a couple of movements. Perfect for marriage, he thought bitterly.

His head snapped up, indigo eyes narrowing and flashing with the most determination he had in his entire life. The queen’s gaze flickered for a brief tick but immediately hardened, stone-cold, and resembling the look of someone who was playing a game they knew they were winning. 

“We’ll see about that”, Keith bit out before spinning on his heel and marching out of the room despite her shouts. 

Kieth shook his head, willed the memory of what happened just mere vargas ago away from his mind. He made his decision and there was no stopping him then. He wasn’t going to let his life be wasted. He wouldn’t let that happen.

As he rounded the last corner, he collided with a solid figure, almost ending up on the floor. He rubbed his nose as he glared at whoever dared to cross his path. Who was even up at that hour? They specifically chose that time, expecting everyone in the castle to be asleep. The answer came easily as his eyes made contact with gray ones.

“Get out of my way, Shiro”, he grumbled as he pushed past his cousin. A hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him backward. Keith huffed, crossed his arm, a small pout forming on his lips despite himself. Lance would’ve made fun of him right then if he was there, say he looked like a child. The thought of the Galra guard sent excitement and anticipation ablaze deep in his gut. Just a bit more, he reminded himself. 

“What do you think that you’re doing, ‘Kira?”, Shiro scolded, voice reprimanding, and chiding.

“What does it matter for you? Maybe I’m just taking a stroll through the castle?”, he suggested. He knew that Shiro wouldn’t believe him but he couldn’t help but spite his brother figure. He always loved going on Shiro’s nerves.

Shiro fixed him with a blank stare, one thick eyebrow coming up as he stared him down. “Seriously?” 

Keith nodded, “Yes. Something wrong with that?”

At that, the other man pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “What has gotten into you? A walk at this hour?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Sure, and I’m king Zarkon”, Shiro snorted. Oh, well. Shiro also always loved going on Keith’s nerves, too.

Keith shook his head. “Whatever. Just...go away and let me be.“ He tried to move past Shiro again but a firm hand on his chest held him in place.

Keith looked up, took a good look at Shiro. He was standing tall and proud, all broad shoulders and firm chest, a golden circlet gleaming on his head, missing a gem in the middle unlike Keith’s. He had marks on his cheeks too, everyone did, they were descendants of Alteans after all. Shiro’s were purple, like his mother’s, like almost everyone’s in their family….except for Keith. He looked like a true leader, a true king, a true ruler of the Marmora kingdom. He had the look of a leader, his determination, wisdom, skills. Everything Keith didn’t. 

At that moment, Keith knew that he made the right choice. He sighed, clasped Shiro’s shoulders, and offered him a small smile. “You’ll be a good king”, he whispered a vow, a promise.

Realization dawned in those grey eyes. Shiro looked panicked as he clasped Keith’s shoulders in return. He gave him a firm shake. “You can’t be serious”, he whispered harshly, probably afraid that if they raised their voices that the entire castle would wake up.

“But I am”, Keith whispered in return, stubborn, determined. He knew that nobody could change his mind then.

Shiro stopped the shaking and instead pursed his lips as he mulled the new knowledge over in his head. “He’s not worth it, ‘Kira”, he said eventually.

The words made Keith angry in an instant, “You don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, but I do. Do you think I’m blind? Giving up everything just for a common guard? You’re better than that”, Shiro continued.

“Shut up”, Keith said, one finger coming up to poke at Shiro’s chest, “It’s not all because of him. Yes, I want to be with Lance but I also want to get away from this. I never wanted this, you out of all people should know that.”

Shiro had been the only person, except for Keith’s personal guard, Lance, who knew Keith’s secret. That Keith did not wish to rule. Keith confided in him over the years, pouring all of his frustration and dissatisfaction onto his cousin who was always the biggest pillar he could lean on.

“I thought you’ll grow out of it!”, Shiro defended. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t. Do with that whatever you want but I made up my mind”, and for emphasis, Keith stomped his foot. It only earned him a snort from his cousin. 

“You’ll regret it.”

“No, I won’t”, Keith said confidently. He knew he wouldn’t. As long as he had Lance with, he would be happy. 

“Do you really think that losing this”, he waved at the hallway, the castle, the kingdom, “just because one person is worth it? Risking the peace and lives of our people is worth it?”

“I’m not risking anything. You’ll take my place, you’ll rule them and guide them towards the better future”, Keith explained, his lips tilting up at the mere thought of what the future held for the Marmora with Shiro as its king. Perhaps he could return for a visit and check it out for himself in the future, that sounded like a good idea.

“How can you be so sure?”, Shiro pressed. As stubborn as ever. Good thing Keith was worse.

He carefully lifted the circlet off his head, the only thing that resembled his heritage and status he had brought with, and replaced it with the one on Shiro’s as the other man kept quiet. He took one more look at his cousin, his brother, the future king before dropping the other one on the floor, a loud clank following it, and throwing himself in his arms. Shiro hesitated for the briefest moment before wrapping his arms around him in a firm embrace.

“I’m going to miss you, ‘Kira”, he sniffled.

“I’ll miss you too, ‘Kashi”, Keith gave a wet chuckle, “Contact Altea. Ask for Adam’s hand. Seek alliance. I know you can do it.”

“And if I don’t make it?”

“Then there was never any hope for Marmora”, he said solemnly. With one last squeeze, Keith took a step back, then another, then another, and then he was walking out, towards the back entrance, the one he and Lance discovered a long time ago, one where they knew nobody could see them. He didn’t dare look back but he could feel Shiro’s eyes on him the entire time. 

The night air was chilly but just enough so. The sky was clear, millions of stars twinkling in the dark, perfect for traveling. The morning sun was going to start peeking through any time then. Keith closed his eyes, let the soft wind brush his hair, and dry his cheeks before snapping his eyes open and continuing his path. He still had one more thing left to do, after all.

There, at the small entrance, hidden behind the bushes of juniberry flowers, Keith could hear the sound of horses and a quiet voice calming them down. A smile appeared on his face before he could stop it, excitement bubbling and growing as he approached the figure who’s back was turned towards him.

Lance’s ear twitched before he turned around to fully face Keith. A wide grin appeared on his handsome face as he beaconed him over. Without a second thought, Keith sunk into Lance’s offered arms, clinging to him like a lifeline and inhaling the smell of his lover. It was Keith’s dearest smell. Salty, fresh, and unlike anything he ever has the pleasure of smelling. He once explained to Lance what he smelled like to Keith but the guard only chuckled and told him that it sounded like the smell of his hometown, promising to take him there one day. Well, it looked like that day came.

“Are you sure about this, Keith?”, Lance questioned as he tucked some hair behind his ear, letting his hand linger before brushing it over Keith’s cheek, down his jawline, and resting it behind his neck.

Keith looked at him, at the blue, blue of his eyes that he loved so much. Lance wasn’t like anyone Keith had met before, no matter the species. 

All his life, Keith was told not to interact with the Galra, that they were animalistic and purely there to serve the Marmora. That they were cruel and vicious and twisted, more of an enemy than a friend towards their kind and that Keith had no business in trying to befriend them. And that might’ve been true but the second Keith laid his eyes on Lance, he threw all of the warnings out of the window.

Lance immediately captured his attention. He was loud and arrogant. He loved to rile Keith up, to the point of Keith’s marks glowing bright, bright, bright. He loved to place stupid bets with the prince, challenging him to the most ridiculous of things leaving Keith with nothing else to do but to give in. He wasn’t about to let some cocky guard beat him. He would put him into his place.

At first, he accepted Lance’s offers begrudgingly, doing everything with a spark of annoyance and anger in his chest but it wasn't long before the annoyance turned into fondness and anger into joy. Keith started looking forward to every offer, every cocky smirk, every challenging look in the blue, blue. He even took initiative and started riling Lance back, equally smug, equally tempting.

It did take him a while, though, to figure out just what was happening with him and when he did...yeah, he didn’t take it well. Avoiding his guard and hiding under his covers and all that jazz. Luckily, Lance was quick to catch on, finding him at one of the roofs as he hid there during sunset after one particularly big assault of blushing and stuttering a varga before.

The moment he joined him there, Keith’s breath ran out of his lungs. The way the light reflected off his purple skin, making him look ten times more beautiful than he already was. The easy smile that settled on his lips, small fangs peeking out just the tiniest bit. The laid back and casual way he leaned on his arms without a word, eyes fixed on the view and view alone. 

A spark of jealousy erupted in Keith. He wanted those eyes on him. He wanted Lance to look at him like that. Content, fond, affectionate. He wanted to be on the receiving end of that wistful gaze. Apparently, the universe heard his wishes for Lance had turned his head, fixed Keith with his stare, which held all of that then a bit more, and at that moment nothing else mattered.

“You’re a really tough man to find when you want to be”, he teased. Light, breezy, playful.

Keith wanted to turn his head, break the contact, hide in the folds of his arms but he couldn’t. Instead, he stared and stared and stared, no words leaving his mouth which were pressed into a tight line. He gripped at the ends of his cloak, drawing it tighter around his frame, hoping it will somehow manage to hide him from Lance’s imploring gaze but to no avail. 

They sat in silence some more until Lance sighed and turned around again. “Must you be so stubborn?”

“I must”, he confessed but it was weak, pitiful, half-hearted.

Lance nodded, smiled a bit, small and secretive, gaze unfocused. “I know”, he sighed, “That’s what makes you so endearing, Keith.” 

The name didn’t bother him. Lance had long ago given up on the terms such as ‘my Prince’ or ‘Prince Akira’. Keith was more than grateful for that.

His eyebrows furrowed, cheeks darkened. Despite that, he glared at his guard, “Endearing?”

“Yeah”, Lance chuckled, “Why is that so hard to believe?” 

Keith had no answers for that one. He shrugged, Lance’s words replaying in his head.

“You know that I adore you, right?”, Lance finally questioned.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, froze, and sped up at the same time, happiness and remorse filling him simultaneously. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment then finally, finally, breathed out a quiet, “I know. I know, Lance”, because he did know and he tried to tell himself that he was wrong but he could only deny it so much so and now with Lance putting it out in the open just like that? Who was he to deny it any longer?

“And you?”, Lance pressed, body scooting closer, one hand gripping Keith’s like a lifeline. 

“You know the answer to that”, Keith sneered but didn’t let go, instead, he intertwined their fingers, gripped tighter, pleaded with his eyes for Lance to give him a pass then like he did so many times before.

But Lance was apparently on a mission and wouldn’t back off that time. He pressed closer, forehead connecting with Keith’s, eyes closed as he whispered, “I need you to say it.”

And Keith fought against himself but he was a weak man and one of his hands came up, cupped Lance’s cheek, stroked the long edge of Lance’s mark before sliding to grip at the nape of his neck as he whispered in return, “I adore you, too, Lance.” 

And when their lips connected as the sun finally fully dipped behind the horizon, Keith knew that there was no going back. His life had taken a sharp turn without a returning point and he couldn’t even find it in himself to regret it as Lance’s lips moved softly against his own, one hand twisting in his long hair and the other coming to wrap around his waist and bringing him close, close, close.

Keith couldn’t help but return the kiss with the same passion, the same hunger, finally claiming what his heart had been yearning for for so, so long. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest as if he was finally being able to breathe fully and freely for the first time in his entire life.

He instantly became hooked. On Lance’s touch, Lance’s taste, Lance’s sent. Hooked on Lance. 

From that point on, their time became filled with stolen kisses, secret touches, hushed confessions witnessed only by the castle walls. They were sneaky, eyes and ears at the lookout at all times in case anyone arrived because it was scandalous, unseen, unheard of. A Galra and an Altean. But they didn’t care, drunk on their love, wrapped up in their own little bubble and their perfect little world they crafted so carefully.

The said world crashed before their eyes once Keith got the news of the marriage. He didn’t even take the time to think twice before storming off to the throne room, demanding from the queen an explanation. His demands fell on deaf ears and it didn’t take long for Keith to find Lance, to fall into his arms with tearful eyes as a sob escaped him. They locked eyes and no words were needed. 

They didn’t fantasize once about leaving the walls of Marmora. Didn’t fantasize once about Keith leaving the crown behind and Lance leaving the royal guard and escaping, away, away, away. As far away as they could from prejudice, judgment, expectations to build their own life, their own destiny, their own path. 

And that’s what they were doing. Escaping, running, leaving. Desperate but so, so hopeful because it was their opportunity, their chance, their time. It was happening. All the fantasize were coming to life and Keith was scared but excited, frightened but elated, paranoid but feeling the sweet taste of freedom on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’ve never been so sure in my entire life”, Keith answered Lance’s question. Confident, giddy, happy. A big smile on his face, indigo sparkling in the moonlight as he gazed at the blue.

And Lance? He smiled in return, connected their lips in a brief but sweet kiss before taking a step back and lifting the hood of Keith’s cloak on his head. “Then I am, too. We can do this.”

“Of course we can, we’re a team”, Keith nodded, that same stubborn determination he had harbored his entire life kicking in as he approached Lance again, slid his hands from his shoulder, down his chest and rested them on his hips. Lance had discarded his guard uniform in favor of plain traveler’s clothes, as did Keith. They didn’t need their old clothes where they were going. Their status, their titles, nothing of it mattered anymore. They were going to build their reputations again. Keith always hated those stuffy and too tight gowns anyway.

“We are”, Lance breathed before wrapping him up in a hug. They stood like that for a couple of ticks, breathing each other in, feeling each other’s heart beats, enjoying the closeness and the calm around them. 

“We should go if we don’t want to get caught”, Lance murmured into Keith’s hair and, reluctantly, they detached. Lance followed Keith towards his horse, offering his hand as Keith started to mount it.

Keith couldn’t help the fond eye roll, “I can do this on my own, you know?”

“I know but indulge me, my love”, and so Keith did, letting Lance help him up before securing his sword and the bag of necessities they prepared beforehand. 

“Ready?”, Lance checked once again, his bow slung over his back, arrows resting at the side of the saddle.

Keith glanced back once more, took a good look at the castle, his previous home, the only place he ever knew. That was it, he was leaving all of it behind. His life, his family, his responsibilities, and all in favor of the man in front of him. Oh, what a sweet thought that was. How worthy of all of that Lance was. 

He looked back at Lance, lips tilting up as he firmly nodded. 

“Ready.”

And that was all Lance needed before taking off, Keith close on his heels as they rode into the sunrise. His heart felt full, head light, a bubbly laugh escaping his lips as he felt wind whip across his face, making his cloak flutter behind him. He felt nothing but happiness, joy, excitement and so much love filling him up, threatening to burst. 

He didn’t look back, he didn’t need to. He had all he needed right in front of him. 

His love.

His future.


End file.
